This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 101 27 645.1 filed Jun. 7, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a packaging container for a large-caliber cartridge having a thin-walled cartridge case and a projectile, whose projectile head projects out of the front of the cartridge case and is connected to it.
German published Patent Application No. DE 195 14 988 A1 discloses a packaging container for large-caliber cartridges having a cartridge case and a small-caliber projectile. Because the projectile in large-caliber cartridges, especially those with a combustible cartridge case, is typically much heavier than the drive component, the projectile must be supported inside a support tube by corresponding, form-fitting plastic or fibrous elements to prevent damage to the cartridge case if the packaging container falls toward the casing bottom.
In large-caliber full-caliber projectiles, the projectile head typically has a smooth surface, in contrast to small-caliber projectiles, so in corresponding packaging containers, form-fitting support elements cannot securely fix the projectile head inside the container at a justifiable cost.
German published Patent Application No. 198 12 633 A1 discloses a packaging container in which the use of an inner case, which is supported against the rear side of the case and is connected at its front end to a spreader ring having radial, resilient claws, prevents a full-caliber projectile from being displaced toward the rear end of the container if the packaging container falls toward the casing bottom. When a cartridge is located in the packaging container, the claws press against the outside wall of the projectile head and create a frictional connection between the inner case and the projectile head.
The primary drawback of this packaging container is that the frictional lockup of the spreader ring impedes both the insertion and removal of the cartridge in the axial direction. The geometry and material of the spreader ring must be selected to assure a sufficient pressing force for effecting a diversion of the force of the projectile head across the packaging parts and into the casing bottom if the packaging falls axially, despite the relaxation of the ring material after a certain length of time.
It is the object of the invention to provide a packaging container in which the projectile of the respective cartridge is securely supported with respect to a possible displacement of the projectile toward the rear end of the container, even if the projectile is a full-caliber projectile whose head has a smooth surface.
In accordance with the invention, the above object generally is achieved by a packaging container for a large-caliber cartridge having a thin-walled cartridge case and a projectile, whose projectile head projects out of and in connected to the front of the cartridge case, with the container comprising an outer container and an inner container, which receives the cartridge and can be axially inserted into and withdrawn from the outer container. The inner container includes a projectile-head receptacle at the front, with the receptacle being connected at its rear to a first half-shell, which partially surrounds the cartridge case, and a second half-shell, which is hinged to the first half-shell and can be secured to it. The end region of the projectile-head receptacle facing the first half-shell, and the end region of the second half-shell facing the projectile-head receptacle are formed as complementary retaining shells (or are connected to complementary retaining shells) that surround the rear region of the projectile head in a frictional lockup or a form-fit during use of the packaging container for a projectile. Further, particularly advantageous embodiments of the invention likewise are disclosed.
The invention is essentially based on the concept of disposing the cartridge in an inner container for producing a frictional lockup for the projectile bead, the container having a projectile-head receptacle at the front, to which a first half-shell that partially surrounds the cartridge case is connected, and a second half-shell, which is hinged to the first half-shell and can be secured to it, with the end region of the projectile-head receptacle that faces the first half-shell and the end region of the second half-shell that faces the projectile-head receptacle being formed as complementary retaining shells, and/or being connected to retaining shells that surround the rear region of the projectile head in a frictional lockup and/or a form-fit in the intended use of the packaging container.
In the packaging container of the inventions therefore, the direction of force for moving the cartridge and the axial force deflection are decoupled from one another when the packaging container falls toward the casing bottom, so the latching in the circumferential direction and the axial force absorption can be optimized extensively independently of one another.
To assure a frictional lockup with the aid of the retaining shells, it has proven advantageous for the shells to comprise a deformable material, particularly an elastomer plastic, because the retaining shells can adapt precisely to the projectile contour during the latching process, which produces a correspondingly good frictional connection between the projectile and the retaining shells.
Further details about and advantages of the invention ensue from exemplary embodiments described below with reference to drawing figures.